User blog:StarGuardianTobi/Tobi's Rites of Passage
Tobi's rites of passage We never got to meet here bc we were on different tribes but you were probably robbed and I hope by the end of this we find out the REAL reason why they voted you out Hi we never got to meet but we're friends on fb and I like your sunkissed selfies and applaud you for exposing the meninists!! I bet you were real excited to see me after what happened in Annihilation... It was definitely an "uh oh" moment for me and thank you for the quote "why is tobi on my tribe *insert emoji*" like it was funny HAHA and I think you just came off wayyy too strongly in tribe chat about your beef with jordan which quite frankly became the hot gossip of the tribe... king of abstinence and I really hope we don't have to meet again in another returnee season HAHAHA <3 Ugh a literal king I wish you could've lasted longer so we could've had a mini DUFFs reunion in merge... the crackhead energy would've been far too powerful for everyone to handle HAHA ilysm UGH i was SO mad when you left... we had that super iconic alliance in preswap and it was sad that you left the way you did... king of firemaking hehe this was a robbery I had a personal hand in and I'm sorry that you were the victim of it... It was a tragedy when I saw both my minority cuties target each other and I just felt more comfortable with Eva going forward after the tribe blindsided pory and I knew you were closer to him than most were... you're still a king and I wish u the best Ugh your vote killed me honestly like I really REALLY got along with you well in swap and I really did think about keeping you but I felt like keeping Nicholas over you was overall way better for my game in the long term deal.. you were so fun and I hope we get to play with each other again under less intense circumstances!! ngl seeing you and pory on here scared the shit out of me after what went down in Annihilation... literally the day after you voted me out of Annihilation was the day we swapped together and it was... a moment for me but I always enjoy talking to you and we were able to bury the hatchet easily so it really wasn't a big deal... although maybe I did find a little pleasure in seeing you being idoled out... karma had its kiss for you <3 HAHAHA Honestly when we swapped together, I was genuinely pleasantly surprised by how easy you were to talk to. We've been in quite a few orgs together but we've never really been able to connect on a more personal level till here, so I was pretty happy we managed actually have a relationship for once!! The meninism JUMPED out of me the round you left and I can't say I'm proud of it... I really enjoyed your fights with jakey and you were honestly SO entertaining like... I still use that photo you sent to the tribe chat where it was like "I'm having problems with my Colon!" and honestly that literally hit too close to home because I was LITERALLY having problems taking shits when you sent that NNNNN but anyway!!! you were so entertaining and fun and I hope I can play with you again!! ugh your vote out pained me so much and I'll explain more to you when I get the chance to but anyway you were a literal KING and hands down one of my favourite people I got to talk to this entire season. I was so glad we got to swap together in the last swap because I genuinely enjoyed your presence in this game. We literally bitched so much and it was hella fun being on tribes with you!! Especially when you and louise fought about feminism KLJHKLFJ like I was CACKLING when it happened... ilysm king and I hope ur proud of me I think we played once together before in Louvre BB2 and we managed to talk a little but our relationship never really developed there, but I'm glad we did it here because you were probably one of my favourite people to do strategic talks with because we were on the same wavelength for most of the season. Not only that but your sense of humor is both fascinating and funny as hell and I really did enjoy playing with you here! I was lowkey shook that you and ally kept going against each other because I had this preset thing in my head that yall were a secret duo the entire time and you both were pulling the scam of the century KSJDFKH but anyway you were a very enjoyable presence in this game even though we didn't talk as much, I really did enjoy the talks we did have!! Lord was I mad when you left... I tried so hard to keep you safe but these people are fat as HELL!! You were the only person that truly kept me sane here.. you were someone I could always confide in... my soulmate... *insert kiss face* YA and I miss all the talks we used to have SO much and it's been a nightmare since you left... I miss my timezone victim buddy so much and I'm so so so glad we finally got to play a game with each other instead of our regular host/player dynamic... Tea time with Tobi became Tea Time Together and it was honestly such a blast to play with you even though you ended up getting the short end of everything... it was so weird because we were in denial of actually playing with each other for like ALL of premerge and it was hilarious SKHSKK but anyways I truly truly hope we get to play with each other again <3 ilysm buddy and I hope I'm making you proud Ugh a literal crackhead QUEEN... we already had so much fun back in Louvre BB2 and I was so happy when we got back to our cracked ways here... honestly we really weren't on the same wavelength a lot of the time when it came to strategy and yall LOVEDDDDD making plans when I was ASLEEP!! but our personal relationship stayed strong and funny and maybe I lowkey love your bullying... even when you expose me in the old DUFFs alliance chat.. oh but girl i hated when you baited me into making that VL about me having shitting problems or smth SKSKSK literally a nightmare. I know we didn't talk as much as I'd like to because of my timezone and your work schedule, but the times we did manage to catch each other were times I truly enjoyed. ilysm diarrhea queen Ah drew... we had such a polarizing relationship throughout this whole thing, we never seemed to be like 100% aligned at any point in the game when it came down to gameplay. Even though our game relationship was cracked, you really surprised me with how well we got along when it came down to talking about to real life stuff like relationships or how we liked our men in bed or even the dumb fun stuff like bitching about other people in the game!! I have to be honest because I'm still a little MAD at the clownery that went on after we discussed last vote and after I went to bed... I understood your reasons behind but it still felt like I was in the twilight zone after seeing the tribal results KSJFSDKJSFKJ but anyways I have to say that you were definitely one of the more pleasant surprises for me personally in merge even though we had ups and downs regarding our trust with each other. Maybe I'll see you in Indie org hehe... ily king I hope everything is alright with you!! Category:Blog posts Category:Machu Picchu Blogs